The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agapanthus of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘PC 11107’. ‘PC 11107’ represents a new perennial herb grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was discovered as a chance seedling by the Inventor at his nursery in Eggesford, England, United Kingdom in in June of 2011. The new cultivar was growing in a container amongst other seedlings derived from seed collected and pooled in 2008 pooled from various unpatented Agapanthus varieties in a collection. The parentage of ‘PC 11107’ is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by rhizome division by the Inventor in Eggesford, England, United Kingdom in April of 2013. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.